lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
In God We Trust
Plot A gun found at the scene of a fatal fire is linked to an unsolved killing and the investigation produces a defendant whose attorney claims is a different person since becoming a born-again Christian. Synopsis An arson fire occurs in an apartment, and a firefighter is forced to jump out and he dies. Detectives Joe Fontana and Nick Falco arrive. Since the fire was so powerful the firefighter had to jump out and died, it means the arsonist is responsible for the death, making it murder. At the 27th Precinct, Joe and Nick's boss Lt. Anita Van Buren and a CSU tech tells them there was an accelerant used. Van Buren tells his men that they need to go talk with the residents since the top floor was obviously the target. They speak with one man who says he saw someone banging and yelling at another tenant's door. That tenant is a woman who refuses to tell them anything. Joe and Nick subsequently talk to the woman's daughter, who reveals her father hates her mother. Joe and Nick go into the father's apartment, where they find a bus driver's jacket with gas all over it. They find and arrest him at a girlfriend's house. He soon admits that he set the place on fire to kill his wife, but never intended to kill his daughter or the fireman. His motivation for the arson was that his wife wouldn't let him see his daughter. Joe and Nick charge him with felony murder, but then the M.E. tells them the fireman didn't die from the jump: he died from a gunshot wound to the leg. Cast Main cast *Dennis Farina as Detective Joe Fontana *Michael Imperioli as Detective Nick Falco *S. Epatha Merkerson as Lieutenant Anita Van Buren *Sam Waterston as Executive A.D.A. Jack McCoy *Annie Parisse as A.D.A. Alexandra Borgia *Fred Dalton Thompson as D.A. Arthur Branch Recurring cast * Mimi Lieber as Defense Attorney Wendy Weiss * Michael Louis Wells as Legal Aid Attorney Kevin Clemens * Leslie Hendrix as M.E. Elizabeth Rodgers * Michael Mulheren as Judge Harrison Taylor * Selenis Leyva as Detective Mariluz Rivera * Leslie Crocker Snyder as Judge Rebecca Logan * Tom Bruno as FDNY Chief Daniels Guest cast * Jim True-Frost as Bruce Elwin * Dena Tyler as Nancy Harvard * Debra Monk as Judge G. Proctor * Robert Turano as Detective Novoselic * Carolyn Baeumler as Emily Wilder * Ephraim Benton as Leshann Munde * Aisha de Haas as Agnes Bowers * Tami Dixon as Jenna Tarantino * Paulina Gerzon as Hannah Wilder * Katy Grenfell as Eileen Griswold * Gabe Hernandez as Al Gonzales * Gerry McIntyre as Pastor Ronald Meacham * Jim Moody as Reggie Lennard * Robert Spillane as John Gruner * Ronald Wyche as Claude Worthy * Lawrence Ballard as Captain McVeigh * Mark Casella as Lieutenant Hardie * Michael J. Shea as Clerk * Bruce Grossberg as Super * Joseph Vincent Gay as Uniform * Michael Shen as Clerk * Turi Haim as Customer (uncredited) * Ilene Schwartz as Pedestrian (uncredited) * Robert Bizik as Attorney (uncredited) References * * *Colorado Supreme Court * *Sean Grafton *Justin Lennard *Mallon Hotel *New Hampshire * * * *World Trade Center Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Background information and notes *Alexandra Borgia revels she goes to a church. *Goof: Michael Louis Wells is credited as "Matthew Clemens" in all previous episodes save one, but in this episode his first name is given as "Kevin" by ADA Alexandra Borgia. Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes